


(Podfic) I Had The Life Of Ordinary, I Spat It Out

by tardiscrashing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardiscrashing/pseuds/tardiscrashing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles falls asleep a sixteen year old boy nervous about his upcoming X-Factor audition that could make or break his career. He wakes up a twenty-six year old man with a husband and two children, and no recollection of the past ten years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic) I Had The Life Of Ordinary, I Spat It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Posted with permission from the author.

To go with TableForThree's fic [I Had The Life Of Ordinary, I Spat It Out"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1099200)

Go here to [listen](https://app.box.com/s/dxrn8fxbsjke5wevpfki)

And here to [download](http://www.sendspace.com/file/p0fphu)

EDIT: Sorry if it wasn't working. Had the wrong link. 


End file.
